oneiro_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutual Dreaming
Mutual Dreaming or Co-Dreaming is the observed phenomena wherein two or more people have the same dream. Research on Mutual Dreams A documented and objectively quantified case of mutual-dream interaction is the April 8, 2005 dream of Lucy Gillis, Ed Kellog, Beverly D'Urso, and Robert Waggoner 1. The team decided to try to meet up in a dream before the IASD conferference in Berkley. With entrainment, intention, and persistence, Kellog and Waggoner have a dream with corresponding experiences: "Robert's Dream: -- 'I am on a street in a residential area. It feels like during a summer's day. Two girls come out of a ranch house. They seem about 5 or 6 years old, sandy blond hair, in coveralls or denim jumpers, nice kids. Something has happened here. Then their two sets of parents come out. I sens that someone has died, or something sad has happened.' While Ed writes: '2. From a small room, white walls, I go out the front door with my small dog (a 14 lb Yorky). I see an unfamiliar suburban neighborhood / housing development street, concrete walk and sidewalk, curving. Lucid I remember my task, but for some reason I feel I need to go back inside before really beginning it. I feel a little silly, but I call my dog in, I go inside and close the screen door. Before I can try the task I have a false awakening, find myself in a small bedroom - a wood bunk bed?, white walls, not like my real WPR one, then RWPR.' While a bit later, Beverly dreams in a similar vein to mine: '3) 4:57 am, I talk to a father who must care for an unborn baby on his own without the mother. I tell him how difficult that would be. Then he is my husband and I remind him of all he'll have to do without help.' Beverly's last dream of the night at 10:06 am, also picks up some of the above aspects: "We go up to Canada and stay in a house completely over water and surrounded by it. It seems that MLW and TW live there. TW looks like Ed. I want to cancel my class, but the time change means it is already 3 pm. A phone call tells MLW their daughter, DW, died. MLW plans the burial without knowing for sure. (I don't get lucid)'" The experinementation continues until there is a lucid meeting between Waggoner and D'Urso: "'Meeting Beverly' 7 am, April 9th, Lucid, Robert: 'I see something like a computer screen, showing 'Easy Access Form' (I had dreamt of 'forms' in my first dream of the night!), I begin to fill in the form, and it has some odd info that surprises me, but grants me access. Suddenly, I stand on a bit of a rise above a street, lucidly aware that I dream. It seems like evening, dusky, a mild evening. Then about 50 feet in front of me, I see Beverly looking left and right, walking down the street towards my direction surrounded by 7 to 10 others. She wears black, a black hat (almost like a classical witch dress)! 'I can scarcely believe it....I go down to her, and say something like, "Beverly, wow, this is amazing!" I decide to make a gesture, and put my hands straight up, like a 'goal'. She says something back, and has a fairly typical look, but not as animated as mine. I tell her that I dreamt of this Easy Access Form, and entered the dream lucid, because the Easy Access Form had incorrect info about me; the form stated that I attended Ames Racine High School, and I knew this was wrong, which prompted my lucidity. I don't know if she follows me, and decide to make another gesture; so now I salute. She looks at me, but does not make a gesture in reply. We go walking along in the dusky state, talking. I notice the large older houses, and big trees along the street. I see some young men heading towards one house with an object (a case of beer perhaps?). I tell Beverly, 'Lets go up there' and we follow them into a large, wooden older, two or three storey house that looks like a fraternity. I help the guy with the door. We step in, and some people move out of the way; one seems to be an Asian-American girl who smokes. 'I take a left into a small den type room. Bev and I tep inside, and see three or four guys, sitting aruond a firebox that sits on the floor. This fire box burns bright intense white, with deep orange and some blue, and measures about 2 feet long by 18 inches wide and the flames go about a foot high! Inside the fire box seems to lay a miniature person, a man -- extremely odd, I wonder about this -- could it be a symbol?? Bev and I set together, at the far end of the room. I begin to talk to the young men seated there, who seem intent on the fire. Finally, I say "Do you now that she and I are lucid dreaming?" They seem disinterested. I say, "Do you know that our physical bodies lay in bed, but our lucid selves are here with you? That we come from an alternate reality?" They grunt a "yeah right" response. I expect more, so I bring it up again -- at this, one of the young men rubs all the hair off his legs and chest and exits the room!! I think, "Oh crap, don't go weird on me dream". Bev and I prepare to leave, when sudenly the alarm rings, and I wake" The article does not show D'Urso's version of the dream like another report wherein Waggoner and Kellog meet at a waterfall2. In that experience the reports were sent in sealed envelopes to 3rd party individuals and to be open and compared. In that dream, Waggoner was sub-lucid and Kellog was fully lucid. Kellog, remembers to convey a code word previously unknown to Waggoner, which Waggoner reports hearing in his dream report. References 1. Robert Waggoner, 2005. "Meeting Dreamers in the Dream State: A Lucid Quest", from The Lucid Dream Exchange #35 June 2005 http://www.dreaminglucid.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/LDE35.pdf 2. Waggoner, Robert, 2008. Lucid Dreaming: Gateway to the Inner Self. USA: Moment Point Press inc ISBN 193049114X.